Coletânea Nostalgia
by Ms. Cookie
Summary: Seis ficlets de seis filmes--Alladin, Alice, Rei Leão, Mulan, Peter Pan e Cinderella. Originalmente para a gincana do Fórum Mundo dos Fics e, finalmente, reunidas aqui.


**Fanfic Disney – Melhores Momentos**

**Uma coletânea com as fanfics escritas para a gincana do fórum Mundo dos Fics. Na verdade, desconfio que devo ter escrito umas 30 ficlets da Disney, com quase todos os filmes—peguei as melhores e reuni-as aqui.**

**Se quiserem alguma pista, a minha favorita, particularmente, é 'Homecoming' ;D**

**

* * *

**

**Um pequeno índice**

**Sobrevivente** – Alladin

**Fuga** – Alice no País das Maravilhas

**Juramento** – Rei Leão

**Cerejeira** – Mulan

**Homecoming **– Peter Pan

**Sapatinho de Cristal** – Cinderella

**

* * *

****Sobrevivente  
****Uma fanfic de Alladin**

Lá estava ele, correndo de novo. Correndo o mais depressa que suas perninhas de criança conseguiam agüentar. Não queria ser apanhado pelo guardas—tinha calafrios só de lembrar da última vez que isso acontecera.

"Lá está ele! Peguem o ladrãozinho!"

Alladin sabia que não tinha chance de ser mais rápido que os guardas. Ele tinha que ser mais _esperto_.

_Ali_!

Aproveitando-se de seu tamanho diminuto, deslizou por baixo de uma tenda. Os guardas não conseguiriam passar por aquela abertura, e ele teria pelo menos algum tempo extra. Mas parou, admirado.

Era o circo árabe.

Diversos animais curiosos o encaravam de dentro de suas jaulas. Elefantes, tigres, cavalos. Mas o que mais chamou a atenção do garoto foi uma jaula repleta de macacos—e o menorzinho deles, o mais frágil, era tão pequeno que conseguiu se esgueirar entre as grades e se empoleirou no ombro do garoto.

"Olá, amiguinho." Ele cumprimentou. "Devem ter te maltratado muito aqui."

"Ali! Peguem o moleque!"

Os guardas tinham contornado a tenda e agora entravam pela porta. _Pense rápido, Al_! E ele estava correndo de novo, fugindo pela sua vida. Tudo pra ter o que comer. Afinal de contas, era um sobrevivente—mas pelo menos agora eram dois.

**

* * *

**

**Fuga**  
**Uma fanfic de Alice no País das Maravilhas**

Alice Pleasence Liddell não saberia dizer porquanto tempo tinha andado. Mas se lembrava que ainda estava claro quando começara, e agora, olhando ao seu redor, só via mata fechada. Ela continuava procurando.

A terra que descobrira, por puro acidente, há quase dez anos atrás.

Ela sorriu ao se lembrar. _Uma terra em que as cartas do baralho pintavam rosas para a rainha... a terra do sorriso sem gato... a terra do eterno chá das cinco... _Na época, a atmosfera de sonho—ou de pesadelo?—a assustara. Mas o que uma menina perdida de sete anos podia saber da vida?

Agora, aos dezesseis, ela compreendia. Não era do País das Maravilhas que ela tinha que fugir. Era do mundo real.

A menininha que nunca gostara de lições foi lentamente forçada a tomá-las. _Postura! Segure esse garfo direito! Uma reverência, Alice!_

E então, na tarde daquele mesmo dia, quando entreouvira seus pais conversando casualmente sobre o noivo com que a casariam, ela tomou uma decisão.

_Prefiro que me cortem a cabeça_.

E saiu procurando a terra perdida de sua infância.

-x-

Ainda muitas horas depois, Alice, cansada, sentou-se, as lágrimas inundando seus olhos.

Ainda perdida, sem nenhum lugar pra ir e nenhum lugar pra voltar. Estava cansada, com fome e, agora, com frio. A terra que ela procurava não passava de um sonho da sua infância, ela se convenceu. Não passava de uma falsa lembrança.

"Não existe nenhum País das Maravilhas." Disse em voz alta, deixando a primeira lágrima escorrer conforme jogava as costas pra trás, para apoiar-se contra uma árvore.

Em vez disso, suas costas encontraram um profundo vazio—que certamente não estava lá antes—e ela se viu caindo.

Alice encontrou o País das Maravilhas da única forma que um lugar que ninguém sabe onde é pode ser encontrado—por acidente.

* * *

**Juramento**  
**Uma fanfic do Rei Leão**

Deitado de costas sobre a grama, olhando para o céu salpicado de estrelas—ou 'grandes reis do passado', como Mufasa insistia em chamá-las—Scar se perguntava se podia de fato existir mal no mundo. Seu pai dizia que sim, mas sua mente de filhote de leão relutava contra o fato.

_Quem pode querer ser mau quando o céu é tão bonito?_

"Ei, maninho," Chamou Mufasa, deitado ao seu lado. "vamos fazer um pacto?"

Scar se virou de lado. "Um pacto?"

"É. Nós cortamos nossas patas e juramos ficar sempre sempre sempre ao lado um do outro."

"Pra sempre?"

"É. O papai disse que, quando nascem dois leões na mesma ninhada, o que vai ser rei tem que expulsar o outro. Mas eu não quero te expulsar, maninho. Quero que você me ajude a reinar."

Scar sentiu uma contração involuntária de inveja e a reprimiu na mesma hora. Alguns anos depois, essa centelha se tornaria um incêndio que queimaria a própria alma do leão mais novo.

"Tudo bem, Mufasa. Eu juro."

Os dois irmãos cortaram as patas com as garras e uniram o sangue, selando o pacto sob os olhos dos grandes reis do passado e duplicando sua irmandade.

Mas não faltava muito para Scar descobrir mais do que gostaria sobre a maldade no mundo.

**

* * *

**

**Cerejeira  
****Uma fanfic de Mulan**

"Mushu, qual o seu lugar favorito?"

"Tipo, no mundo?"

"É, pode ser."

O dragão-guardião coçou o queixo—ou o lugar onde este estaria, se ele tivesse queixo—pensativamente.

"Olha, eu gostei bastante daquela sala do trono do imperador, sabe. Chique, brilhante, ampla... o tipo de lugar pra mim!" Ele decidiu-se. "E aquelas paredes folheadas a ouro, então, hein? Não se vê _aquilo_ todos os dias!"

Mulan riu. Mushu sempre tinha aquele efeito sobre ela, mesmo quando estava se sentindo melancólica, como, de fato, era o caso.

"Mas me diga, minha criança," Ele emendou, enroscando-se no pescoço dela com seu corpo serpentino. "porque ta perguntando? Ta escolhendo meu presente de aniversário, é?"

"Ah, não é nada demais." Mulan respondeu, balançando a cabeça. "é que eu acho que estou prestes a deixar o meu lugar favorito no mundo pra trás."

"Ah é? E onde é esse lugar?"

"Bem aqui."

"Aaah, é do meu lado, bonitinha?" Ele apertou a bochecha dela, fazendo beicinho. "Que fofinha, eu nunca vou te deixar!"

"Não é isso, Mushu!" A chinesa riu-se, indicando com a cabeça o lugar onde se encontravam. E era de fato um lugar lindo: a sombra fresca da cerejeira do jardim dos Fa. "Meu pai pôs aquele balanço ali quando eu tinha oito anos. E foi aqui que ele me disse que a última flor a desabrochar..."

"... _É a mais bela de todas_. To sabendo, to sabendo."

"Mushu!"

"Ah, desculpa aí por interromper o momento sentimental. Ou nostalgia. Ou sei lá."

"Como você é bobo!" Ela sacudiu a cabeça em reprovação, mas sorria.

"Que que eu posso fazer? O negócio é o seguinte: ou a árvore, ou o general. Ou casa com ele e vai morar no tal endereço novo, fica em casa mesmo, com a árvore e tal e coisa, e manda ele pastar. Eu pessoalmente, mandarei ele pastar, _mas_..."

"Ai, Mushu." Ela revirou os olhos. Realmente, não adiantava tentar começar uma conversa séria com seu guardião. "Talvez você tenha razão."

"Vai largar o Shang?!"

"Não, bobão: vou deixar a árvore pra lá!" Ela riu. "Mas você vem comigo, não vem?"

-x-

"Mulan! Mulan!"

A noiva voltou a cabeça depressa, surpresa pela interrupção. Estava vestida no seu lindo cheongsam de seda vermelha, e preparava-se para entrar no templo—para, afinal, se tornar a senhora Li—a qualquer momento. "Mushu?"

"Nossa, mas ta linda, Mulan! Acostumei tanto a te ver vestida de homenzinho que até esqueci que era mulher?"

Ela deu-lhe um tapa de brincadeira, rindo, mas que fez o diminuto réptil se desequilibrar. "O que você quer?"

"Eu te trouxe seu presente de casamento!" Ele respondeu, e lhe entregou o embrulho maior que ele mesmo: Mulan não tinha idéia de como o dragão o carregara, mas, quando o desembrulhou, foi grata que o tivesse feito.

Ela sorriu sinceramente. "Obrigada, Mushu."

Um bonsai de uma cerejeira que até mesmo tinha um diminuto balanço preso ao galho, para que sempre tivesse seu lugar favorito por perto—o melhor presente de todos.

**

* * *

**

**Homecoming**  
**Uma fanfic de Peter Pan**

Conforme foi ficando mais velha, os sonhos ficavam mais freqüentes. Seu pai se perguntava se ela estava doente e sua mãe, mais sábia, se perguntava _quem era o rapaz_. Mas no fundo, os dois estavam errados.

Não era exatamente um rapaz que ela estava esperando. Não passava de um garoto.

E nunca seria mais que um garoto, se tudo fosse como ele esperava.

_Um dia_ Ela se convencia, os olhos fixos na estrelas _Se eu esperar o bastante, Peter virá. Vai surgir no horizonte, passar pela minha janela, voando graças o pó das fadas, me tomar em seus braços e me beijar.__E então ele dirá: voltei pra casa, Wendy._

_-x-_

Todos os dias ela esperava um pouco, furtivamente, antes de se deitar para dormir.

Do escuro do quarto, Wendy espreita de longe a segunda estrela à direita e aguarda um garoto vestindo o que parece uma coletânea de folhas verdes. Mas ele não vem. Ele nunca vem.

Na véspera de seu aniversário de dezoito anos, ela olhou a janela de novo. Esperando que ele aparecesse, finalmente, para pedir a sua mão em casamento para o senhor Darling.

Mas ele não apareceu e ela se confortou pensando, com um risinho, no quão _engraçado_ seria que ela, já uma mulher a essa altura, fosse entregue no altar a um garoto que nem atingiu a puberdade ainda.

-x-

Ela se casou. Teve filhos. Teve netos. Assistiu Michael e John se tornarem cavalheiros de respeito na sociedade.

John não tem nenhuma história para contar aos filhos. Ela se pergunta o que houve com o garoto que combatia os piratas ao lado dos Garotos Perdidos e dos Pele-Vermelhas.

E Peter, mais uma vez, não veio.

-x-

Foi durante a noite que Wendy deu seu último suspiro, já uma velha senhora. Seu marido roncava suavemente ao seu lado e o cachorro, do lado de fora, guardava a porta.

Ela abre os olhos. É uma garotinha novamente, com sua camisola azul e seus lindos cachos castanhos. Onde estão as rugas? As dores? A vista cansada?

"Wendy!"

A menina se vira, as mãos sobre o coração. É Peter que vem a ela, Sininho ao seu lado, voando pelo céu azul, abençoados e maravilhosamente reais—exatamente iguais à sua lembrança.

Peter, finalmente, a pega nos braços, vira-a como nos filmes, e dá-lhe um estalado beijo sobre os lábios, fazendo-a corar furiosamente, como fazia nos sonhos.

"Bem vinda, Wendy. Finalmente voltou pra casa."

**

* * *

Sapatinho de Cristal  
Uma fanfic de Cinderella**

Cinderella estava muito ocupada cuidando pessoalmente dos detalhes do festival daquela noite—e ainda mais estressada porque todos pareciam ocupados demais tentando tratá-la como realeza para ajudá-la. Ficou, portanto, muito surpresa quando seu marido decidiu interpelá-la.

"Cindy, eu tenho que te perguntar uma coisa."

Ela ergueu os olhos das claras em neve pra vinte que estava batendo e forçou um sorriso.

"Agora, querido?"

"É. Não se preocupe, vai ser rápido."

Cinderella suspirou e voltou a andar, ajeitando uma cadeira com o pé enquanto o incentivava a continuar.

"Bom, você lembra da noite em que nos conhecemos, em que você deixou o sapatinho pra trás?"

A princesa riu abertamente. Como se tivesse algum jeito de esquecer aquela noite. Não só porque conhecera o amor de sua vida, mas também porque andara numa carruagem de abóbora e vira seus amigos ratos se transformarem em cavalos. Era, digamos, um dia um tanto quanto inesquecível.

"Claro que lembro, querido."

"Bom, então," O jovem príncipe se empertigou. "a pergunta é... quanto você calça?"

Cinderella ficou de tal forma surpresa que até parou de bater suas claras em neve.

"O que?"

"É, você sabe. Eu provei aquele sapato nos pés de dezenas de moças. E não serviu em _ninguém_. Ninguém além de você. Quanto você calça? Trinta?"

Recuperada, então, do choque, a princesa sacudiu a cabeça e, lentamente, recomeçou sua confeitaria enquanto ria abertamente. "Então é isso? Querido, que bobagem. Não serviu em nenhuma das outras porque era _mágico_! Não é uma questão de tamanho de pé! Mas me diga, que raio de amor é esse que você não me reconheceria olhando pra minha cara? Teve que provar um sapatinho no chulé de meio reino?"

O príncipe tossiu e desconversou rapidamente, alegando afazeres urgentes no castelo e deixando sua noiva, mais uma vez, sozinha. Cinderella sorriu e suspirou, aliviada.

Ela nunca, nunca mesmo, admitiria para alguém que calçava quarenta e sete.


End file.
